


You're a what?

by jetcaT



Series: Barely [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Half-Vampires, Light Angst, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetcaT/pseuds/jetcaT
Summary: 'what am I even thinking about? Corin, killing me? she's my friend for gods sake!' June shook her head, irritated that she's anxious over having a conversation with her best friend. she counted to 10, making an effort to clear her head and finally begin asking questions."what are you?"Corin more or less expected this question to come up, just not as direct as it was delivered just now. She breathed deeply, although not really needing it, but it did give her some time to sort her mind.





	You're a what?

**Author's Note:**

> let's have a dash of push and pull right here ;)

Sunlight covered the whole city, just enough to deliver the perfect warmth to bask in it, fitting for a good day in June. each blow of air soothes the students' sun kissed skin making them more pumped to go to their classes, or skip them entirely to enjoy the day. Everyone just expressing their excitement for summer to arrive.

But not June.

  
The breeze leaves her throat dry and the rays of the sun doesn't seem to pierce her skin as she felt colder than usual. the only indication of her being soaked in direct sunlight are the beads of sweat forming on the side of her head, threatening to drip down any second.

It's been a good couple of hours since she arrived at the institution. She arrived too early, which she thinks is unintentional, but is obviously not, given that she's been doing it for almost a week. This is more unusual today because her classes are not until the afternoon.

But there she was, leaning on her car since 8 am, waiting unconsciously, for something, she has no idea what, to happen.

**Or someone to arrive.**

  
June clutched her books tighter, bringing it closer to her, as she inhaled sharply at the sight of the group of peers that she was waiting for. she only realized now that she's holding her breath for a who rather than a what, and they're now just 20 feet away from her.

Corin just got out of a car with Rey and Phoebe, and a couple of kids that June doesn't recognize welcomed them. Based on the laughter each member of the group is showing, June assumed they've just initiated quite a fun conversation. She is just intrigued why she isn't a part of it, especially since she was, just a couple of weeks ago.

Although, right now, she has better things to talk about in mind, and she's not sure if it would be able to pull a laugh from anyone. it's more likely that she'll get concerned, confused, and 'are-you-crazy?' looks from anyone she'll talk to about it, if she ever did. She figured, she'd rather just talk to the person involved directly before her mind churns out a full blown conspiracy and drive her insane.

Apparently, June has been staring too closely at Corin, enough to catch her attention, that the woman can't help but to return the look. She can hear the thoughts rambling on the woman's head, too loud and continuous that it's distracting. the huge smile on her face dropped, but she's not frowning, just blank. Her expression too empty that June wasn't sure what to feel about it.

"Guess I’ve got company." Corin informed the group.

"Who?" Phoebe asks, head shooting up to look for anyone familiar

"June"

"The month or the person?" Rey joked, completely aware of the answer.

"Dude, June? our friend?" Corin's voice raised along with her eyebrow.  "Have some sense once in a while" She punched him lightly in the arm, pulling a slight laugh from him.

Everyone in the group are looking up at the vast space, trying to make out where the said woman is. Both Phoebe and Rey waved at her when they found her and threw knowing looks at the woman in their group, concerned and teasing at the same time.

Corin just brushed off their stares and mentally prepared herself for a second. "I'll catch up with you guys in a while."

She heard a couple of yeahs and okays as she walked away from them, moving towards the entrance of the institution, where June is standing.

Now that what she's waiting for is here, June's thoughts became more of a mess than what it already is in the past week. Questions are now suddenly flooding her mind, making her unsure of what she will begin with. _'its crazy',_ she thought, _'for someone who's been imagining how this soon-to-be conversation would go, for a week now, one would think I’d be 1000% prepared by now'_

"Hey, now cowboy" Corin felt June slightly flinch when both of her hands touched her arms, obviously quite startled that she's in front of her even though she saw her coming over. "calm down, yeah?" she beamed at her, trying to make her relax.

June's eyes met Corin's and she thinks her brain experienced a short circuit. she doesn’t know if its out of fear, anxiety, or stress, but her head is completely blank right now. _'maybe all'_

The other woman looked at her wrist to check the time, and was relieved that she chose to came in early today. after all, she's just as nervous as June, so it would take quite some time to sort through both their minds.

"Mind going for a walk?" Corin smiled at her, and moved her head to the right to point out the trail towards the institution’s park. June stared at the path that Corin pointed out for some time while she decided. "also, there's gonna be no one there at this time, which is very much needed if I’m thinking right about what our conversation is gonna be"

"Okaaay?" June stepped back at what the other woman said to her. it sounded a whole lot like a threat and it made her reconsider her choice. "that doesn't sound very convincing"

"What? No! I don’t mean it that way" her eyebrow furrowed at the accusation "what I meant was, we have privacy there, so we could talk more openly." Corin reassured.

"Okay then" both of them relaxed. June figured it might as well happen since it's more bothersome to think about whatever crazy ideas just come through her head. plus, she feels herself lower her guard at the woman looking up at her almost with pleading eyes. Somehow, she think she's safe with her. "the day is great, so I wouldn't mind walking."

"Great!" the smile Corin showed was wide, innocent and contagious that June immediately copied her and shook her head at the idea that the woman in front of her was dangerous. "Let's go"

\---------

They've already walked a lap around the field. the place was quiet, with only the sound of the air brushing through the bushes and leaves on the trees present. their footsteps, which are more or less moving at the same pace produced a constant beat that almost echoed at the empty field. the absence of people more evident with every second.

Although June thought that this is not unusual because most students who are at the institution at that time have morning classes, and the classes are still ongoing, she still felt quite uneasy that she was alone with Corin. She never felt that way before.

 _'Well, I haven’t seen Corin attack somebody right in front of me back then. with fangs. and some weird eyes shining in the moonlight.'_ she thought, which caused the wheels in her head to start running frantically again because _how can that even be?_

"Okay, stop"

Corin suddenly hopped a few steps forward and faced her. The motion too quick that the other woman did not even realize what just happened and just automatically froze at her spot. June tensed at the sudden action, or lack of it, that Corin felt sorry for moving without thinking.

"You're thinking out loud, it's deafening" frustration was hinted in Corin's voice, but she tried her best to keep it soft and mellow. "Just ask me. anything. and I’ll answer you honestly. just don’t-" She exhaled loudly, closing her eyes for a bit before directing it to meet the other girl's eyes "Don't be quiet. please?"

The turn of events surprised June and shook out the cloud of thoughts lingering in her mind. She did expect that there might be some pleading that could happen in the conversation, although the scenario in her head made it seem that she's the one pleading, and probably before she dies.

'Wh _at am I even thinking about? Corin, killing me? she's my friend for gods sake!_ ' June shook her head, irritated that she's anxious over having a conversation with her best friend. she counted to 10, making an effort to clear her head and finally begin asking questions.

"What are you?"

Corin more or less expected this question to come up, just not as direct as it was delivered just now. She breathed deeply, although not really needing it, but it did give her some time to sort her mind.

"I'm supposed to be a vampire. I was made a vampire, bitten really." she brushed her hair backward with her hands, and continued walking, in a slower pace to give the June the chance to catch up.

She's stalling, thinking of how she could possibly explain what she is to the woman who's now beside her. "but for some reason, I stayed human too. " she added, rubbing the back of her neck.

Corin strayed from the trail, walking towards a tree to lean on it. she turned to face June who followed her, mind obviously above the clouds, and is now sitting on the bench just beside the tree.

The vampire thought of all the ways this could go, the majority leaning to devastating scenarios. _'but hey, if things go south, then at least the park is nice'_ she thought, distracting herself to keep her from showing her anticipation for any response.

"Uh huh. uh huh." June nodded, trying to comprehend what she was just told. she found out about this big thing and has been trying to understand whatever she could. her mind just screaming a mixture of ' _what the hell, are vampires even true?_ ' and ' _she's messing with me  isn't she?_ _'_. Corin's contradicting revelation didn't help her in any way.

"Are you joking right now?" her voice sharp and accusing. "because if you are, that's a pretty good one but you're a few months late for April fools" she looked at the woman standing in front of her, frustration evident in her voice, hoping for a much simpler explanation.

"Yeah ,yeah, as if I didn’t say I am going to answer honestly just a minute ago" she rolled her eyes at the woman. June just gave her an upset growl, signalling that it's not the time for sarcasm.

Corin was sure a conversation like that would get them nowhere, and as the person who has the knowledge between the two, she figured it was her job to fix it.  She sighed in defeat and scratched her head out of guilt. That's when an idea shot out of her mind. "if you aren't gonna believe what you hear, maybe you'll have better faith in what you see"

June was surprised when Corin suddenly walked towards her with determination on her face. She was almost too ready to be pounced at until Corin stopped right in front of her. She then followed the girl's movements with her eyes, still wary of every action that she was taking, until she was half-kneeling in front of her.

"Look at my eyes, June. Look me in the eyes and tell me if I'm lying" Corin grabbed the sitting woman's hands to fully take her attention, and make her relax at the same time.

The contact surprised June but it gave enough warmth to her hands, which were unknowingly cold out of anxiousness. She paused for a while, then she focused her attention on Corin's eyes.

She watched the kneeling woman's left eye, which were the darkest shade of brown that it's almost black just a second ago, slowly turn into purple. The unusual color completely covered the iris, almost glowing because of the sun's reflection. "whoa" she whispered.

Completely captivated by what she just saw, June grabbed the kneeling woman's face to inspect it closer, fascinated by the sight. Corin's pupils were now more prominent as it blown out that June felt that she was about to dive in it. The difference between the two eyes, the contrast, pulls June in so much that she cannot look away.

"These were the eyes that you saw that night, right?"

"Right." June breathed, still taken in by the transformation. "it's beautiful"

After what felt like longer than a minute, the other girl cleared her throat, which earned a confused look from June. "it's not that I mind our position, I just want to know if this is a conscious decision." her eyebrow cocked upward, along with a snicker.

Suddenly aware of how close their faces are, June removed her hands from Corin's face, and smiled sheepishly, with which Corin responded with a bigger one. June averted her gaze and grimaced in embarrassment while her face is out of the other girl's sight.

"So.." June started when she caught up her bearings.

"Sooo?" Corin returned, unsure of what words will be next.

"You're a vampire" she stated blankly

"Half"

"What?" the sitting woman squinted her eyes.

"Half vampire, half human. Keep up! that's like the first thing I told you."

"Oh, yeah." June rewound the events in her mind up to the time that they first talked. she has some kind of a solid thing to hold onto now, so some of her 'conspiracies' could be thrown out the window. _'why did I even think that Corin was an alien?? well, vampires are not really that far from aliens, actually ALIENS are far more believable than vampires._

As she finished sorting out her thoughts, incorporating this new piece of information in her mind, a new bump was handed to her. "How does that even work? you're a vampire AND a human. I mean, what?"

"Honestly, I don’t get it either." Corin shrugged, relieved that June was now relaxed enough to follow up with a logical question. She sat at the bench, just beside the other woman, to make their conversation easier to continue." I just know that I can control how much of a vampire and how much of a human I can be."

"What?" June blinked then directed a questioning look to Corin, bewildered by the fact that every word that drops out of the other woman's mouth seems to make her feel lost a little bit more.

"Now that I hear myself saying it, it doesn’t make sense at all. yikes." Corin scrunched her mouth. Her eyes wandered for a bit thinking of a much easier way to explain her situation. "Well think about it like this. think of me as a werewolf. except, im a vampire. does that make sense?" her hands waved around as if it would magically help June understand her.

"A bit, but im on the edge."

"But I don’t transform physically, well anything but the eyes. and unlike a werewolf, I don’t completely turn into a vampire or a human" Corin observed the other woman's expressions, assessing if she could continue her flow. and when she assumed that June is ready to take on more, she continued. "it's a risky thing. you know, turning. leaning on one side. so I kind of have to stay in the middle of the spectrum. have to settle in being half n' half. a human but not. the undead dead"

The sponge of a brain that June now has tries its best to absorb all these new knowledge about the person she thought she already knew. _but apparently not_. She continued to spin the gears in her head but something the last statement concerns her.

"Why risky?"

"What?"

"Why is it risky for you to 'turn'?" June gestured her hands at the word.

Corin's mouth parted slightly with surprise. the smallest of smiles forming in her lips when she recovered. she didn't expect June to be concerned about her. _'to be honest I thought she'd be concerned more about her well being._ ' she thought.

"Well, unfortunately, im not perfect. God literally hates me and I guess I’d be too powerful if there weren't any risks. " Corin said as-a-matter-of-factly. June rolled her eyes, showing that she was not amused by the said response.

This did not escape Corin's notice so she decided to approach things more seriously. "something always goes wrong whenever I try to turn." she pursed her lips, making herself look vulnerable as she gives away her weakness. "it's like both halves are constantly fighting, so I cant really be a 100% vampire or 100% human." she explained.

A ton of questions just filled up June's mind again with what Corin just told her. Only this time she didn't think to hold back. "you mean its dangerous? I mean, you're a vampire, right? well, half, but you're immortal, right? or are you? does that mean that it could‐"

"‐kill me? I wish. but it wasn’t like that. just makes me sick or weak" Corin laughed a bit as she cut June's outburst. The other girl now has her mouth shut, embarrassed at the her sudden outburst. Corin can still feel her feel lost about everything. She frowned at the thought that everything she just said just made June's mind more muddled. “look, I don’t expect you to understand anything. Even I, don’t understand everything about me yet."

June's face was blank, but her blue eyes shows just how deep in thought she seems to be in. "I'sn't there anyone else who's like you?" she glanced at the woman beside her, a hint of concern visible.

"Like what?" Corin chuckled. "You mean, like a vampire? more than you think. a human? a whole lot more. But if you mean me as in a half-baked supernatural" She returned June's gaze at her. "then none. not one other person like me."

Corin dropped her look to the ground as she saw June being upset, sad even. She played with her hands to distract herself. "I told you. whoever created me must have hated me. literally" she joked, not liking the heavy air between the two of them.

June felt an inkling of pain in Corin's voice. She felt vulnerability and loneliness, that she had a sudden urge to embrace her and make her feel safe and not alone. _funny_ , she thinks. _as if I could keep her safe when I can barely do it for myself._

"I would understand if your scared of me. I’d actually prefer if you stay away." Corin suddenly spoke when she noticed the silence getting longer.

Panic rose in June's chest because of what was just suggested. She felt a bit breathless at the thought of going away. she stood up and walked back and forth trying to maintain her breathing. "Then why are you even telling me this?" June asked, hoping to have some kind of a hold on the other girl.

"I don’t know. I feel like I owe this to you."

June stopped in her tracks and faced the girl. stunned by the lack of self-concern in the answer that was given to her. "Aren't you even scared that I would tell this to anyone if I stay away from you? you're not gaining anything by shutting me out just after revealing yourself to me. You give away you're identity and even your weakness then you tell me to stay away. I wouldn't even be surprised if you attacked me rig-" She shouted at her almost like a mother scolding a child. exasperation visible in her actions.

"Hey, hey!" Corin stood up and held her face, directing the girl to look at her. she feels the fuming girl let herself sink in the quiet slowly, her breath becoming more regular. when the girl has settled down, Corin spoke.

"I told you just the surface of what I am. just enough so that you could still move on with your life normally." June stared at Corin's eyes, which is now back to being brown, although lighter than they usually were. "this world has more to it than what you think. especially in my world. and I will not pull you into it when I know that it would do nothing but to make you unsafe." June felt sincerity in Corin's voice.

"it's just that," Corin put up a delicate smile, eyes glassy at the confrontation. "I revealed a glimpse of my world because some part of me, wants you to be in it." she closed her eyes, and bowed her head. her hands dropped to June's shoulders and her forehead followed as she leaned forward. "even if its just one step closer. I want to keep you." She continued. She found the desperation in her voice funny that she forced a small laugh unsuccessfully, just producing an audible exhale through her nose.

June's mind went blank at the weakness offered to her. She wants to wrap her arms around the woman to keep her close, afraid that she would crumble any minute; but all that's running in her mind was ' _But I want to be in it.'_

"That's unfair, don’t you think? You deciding what's best for me." she spoke when she could muster up enough voice.

Corin chuckled at the response. _'this woman has no sense of self-preservation, doesn’t she?'_ she thought. she looked up at June and grinned at her. "I’ve always been selfish." she stated.

June returned the smile, finally relieved that there's hope in the woman's eyes. "you only think of yourself except when it's about me."

"Yes," she admitted. "although now, I might be having second thoughts." Corin dropped her hands, but her left lingered on June's right, just hovering on her fingertips. "I'm scared that I'm about become selfish when it comes to you." she gave her a passionate yet uncertain smile, bearing out what she truly thinks.

The other girl returned the smile. Her heart pounded as she felt the weight of the words that was just said to her. This time, she was sure it's not out of fear, although, the doubts are still lingering at the back of her mind. _'But right now,'_ she thought ' _things were not as bad as they seemed.'_ The blue in her eyes reflected understanding, and she saw relief in Corin's face.

The institution’s alarm echoed, recognizing the noon, and almost the beginning of afternoon classes.  
June broke their stares looked back at the source of the sound. When she realized what it was telling, she returned her look to the woman in front of her, and sighed at the sudden end of the conversation. "let's think better." she grabbed the hovering hand and linked their arms together.

"We really should" Corin giggled and they both started to walk back towards the park's exit. She was satisfied of how the things worked out, but she could still feel the worry creeping up her spine. She knows this isn't the end of their talk, and it could still turn into something worse. 

She peaked at the girl beside her to look for some hope, and found a smiling face full of it. She felt cleansed of her dark thoughts, relief just washing over her.   _'guess I’ll just cross that bridge when I get there. like I’ve always done before'_


End file.
